


Meteorology

by Emerald_Inkspot493



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Give Bo Keevil More Lines, How Do I Tag, I was bored and just started writing and it happened, No Beta We Die Like Clones, listen I don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Inkspot493/pseuds/Emerald_Inkspot493
Summary: Even on a routine trip to pick up supplies for the Colossus, there's always some kind of drama with the Aces. And we all know how things turn out when the Aces are bored.
Kudos: 10





	Meteorology

As the Colossus traveled through space, the Aces found themselves almost as bored as they had been before their incident at the Hutt casino. Of course, they weren’t quite bored enough to risk anything like that again, which is how the Colossus’ six Aces found themselves on board a transport to collect supplies from a nearby planet.

It was a job simple enough to be given to two or three people, but since none of the pilots could agree on who got to stretch their legs on the planet, who got a break from the monotony of the Colossus’ journey, they ended up all going along. It probably wasn’t the best idea, as they now found themselves on an even more cramped transport, just as stir-crazy and argumentative as they’d been in the Ace lounge.

“Could you keep it down for one minute? I’m trying to land,” Freya spoke back to them without looking over her shoulder.

“Who let you fly this thing anyways?” Hype shot back - no surprise there - and Kaz found his attention divided between the Rodian and whatever story Griff had been trying to tell.  
“I’m flying because I’m the only one who won’t get distracted by arguing or showing off,” she answered, still making a point of not looking back at him.

Kaz couldn’t help but join in. “What? No, no, I wouldn’t show off, I’m not sure what you mean - ”

“You would too, Kaz!” Torra smacked his shoulder from her seat behind them. Each of the five Aces in the rear area of the transport were spread out as far as possible between the rows of seats.

Hype cut in again, standing dramatically. “Me? Why should I show off if everyone already knows I’m the best?”

“Sit down and shut your damn mouth,” Griff grumbled under his breath from a few seats back.

Near the back of the transport, Bo crossed his arms, propping one foot up on the empty seat across from him.

As expected, Freya landed the craft without incident, setting it down in one of the few open areas visible on the surface. There were no people visible outside, but crates were stacked neatly around the sun-dappled clearing.

“So we just load everything up and leave? Where is everybody?” Torra asked as they filed off the ship.

“The locals don’t want to be seen helping us. Puts a target on their back. We’re loading up and getting out of here.” Griff was already halfway to the first stack of crates.

“The credits have already been transferred, Torra.” Freya turned to the other pilots. “Come on, everyone. Let’s get to work.”

Kaz followed Torra to another part of the clearing, and they each took one end of one of the larger crates.

“What’s even in here?” she groaned, adjusting her grip on the box.

Before anyone could answer, Hype spoke up again. “I can’t believe I agreed to come down here just to load boxes! This is just as boring as waiting around on the Colossus!”

Bo stepped quickly out of the way as one of Hype’s grand gestures almost sent his arm directly into the Kel Dor’s face.

Kaz winced as he watched the exchange, then turned back to Torra. “No idea. Let’s get it on the ship quick - it’s heavy!”

“I can agree with that,” she rolled her eyes as they awkwardly shuffled towards the transport with the crate between them.

After safely tying the crate down between the aisles of the little ship, they headed back outside, blinking in the sudden brightness. Lots of the supplies had already been loaded, and the two of them headed for another of the larger boxes nearby.

As Kaz started to lift the supply crate, a sudden noise startled him into dropping his end.

“Ow - Kaz, that was my foot!”

Ignoring her, he spun around, nearly falling backwards over the box he had just dropped. He almost collided with Bo, who was standing behind him holding another crate.

“What - ” he started to ask, then turned around again as Freya spoke behind him from the other side of the clearing, a quick blessing in a language he was somewhat familiar with.

“Wait, that - that was a sneeze? I don’t - you can - ?”

“Many species have the same basic reflexes, yes.” Bo shrugged, adjusting his grip on the supplies he was holding. He disappeared inside the ship for a moment, returning without the crate he had been carrying.

“It’s fuckin’ disgusting, that’s what it is, getting on the inside of that mask and everything.” Griff gave an exaggerated shudder from across the clearing, hefting another of the heaviest boxes onto his shoulder.

“The mask is more advanced at purifying than - ”

“I don’t care, it’s still disgusting, I oughta rip that damn thing off your face, you ugly bastard.”

“Griff, just go put that box on the transport,” Freya sighed dismissively. It was clear none of them took his threat at all seriously, but an intensely awkward silence fell as he turned his back on the others.

“If you do, I hope you’re less squeamish about blood hemorrhaging from my eyes and throat,” Bo supplied in a casual, almost cheerful tone.

It was quite possibly the worst thing to break the silence, in Kaz’s opinion, and he stared intently at the ground with wide eyes for a moment.

“Kaz, the box! I’m waiting!”

He jumped again at Torra’s whisper, before reaching for the box he’d dropped. They made another shuffling trip to the transport, returning outside to overhear Freya and Bo talking as they carried some of the supplies together.

“In my defense, this planet is more humid than anywhere I’ve been in a while.” Even with his mask it was clear he was still laughing at Griff, who shouldered his way past with a crate on each shoulder.

“Is he joking? I feel like he’s joking, but I don’t know enough about biology to tell.” Kaz asked Torra as he found a handhold on another box.

“Hmm - are you sure it’s biology, though? Wouldn’t it be chemistry - wait, if it’s about the atmosphere…humidity…meteorology? What kind of people do you think live here, anyway?”

Griff eyed the colorful foliage of large-leaved surrounding them. The air was, in fact, quite humid, and they could hear the strange calls of birds and other animals around them. “Planets like these always have weird kriffing people.”

“I know what you’re doing - don’t try to change the subject now, Griff!” Hype yelled from the ship’s entrance. “You want everyone to think you’re so tough - you’re such a germaphobe! I can’t believe I didn’t know!”

“Uh, guys? Wasn’t there a box right there? One of the little ones?” Torra pointed to the ground near where Hype was standing.

“There’s something behind you!” Freya ran towards him as he backed away from the clearing’s edge. All they could see was the swaying branches of the undergrowth as the thief retreated.

“If we don’t see the people on this planet, maybe we’ll see some of its other inhabitants, y’know?” Kaz joked nervously.

“Hype, help me with this last crate if you’re not going after it,” Freya motioned towards it as the others started into the trees.

There was a fallen tree a few paces ahead of them, the trunk bright red and marked by deep grooves. The four Aces ducked down behind it as they saw more movement up ahead.

“There are our supplies, look! It set down the box, I can’t find it - but the supplies are right there!” Kaz whispered excitedly.

“Kaz, move over, I can’t see it!” Torra pushed against him, sending him toppling into Bo - who promptly sneezed again, twice, with a grating inhale through his antiox mask between them.

Griff shoved him from his other side. “Shut it, you damn gizka-headed b-”

“Shh! I can see something moving!” Torra peered over the top of the fallen tree.

Kaz righted himself, whispering a few frantic apologies to Bo and Griff, who had been pushed as well when he lost his balance. He didn’t know why he was apologizing, since Torra had pushed him, but he wasn’t particularly concerned about it, since the pilot in question was currently scrambling over the top of the tree trunk.

“Torra - wait! Get back here!”

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s friendly, maybe it’ll smell Buggles on me!”

“And then what, want to eat you?”

She shrugged again, swinging her other leg over the tree. “And maybe it won’t! Either way we need to get back the supplies. Freya and Hype are probably finished by now.”

Kaz called out again, but she was already headed towards the little crate just barely seen over the tall grass. He held his breath as she got closer, and neither of the others said a word, either.

Torra picked up the supplies, raising them over her head. “See? Nothing to be afraid of! It was probably just a little animal that thought our med supplies were lunch, it already ran away! I don’t know what all of you were so afraid of!”

She skipped back towards them, jumping lightly over the tree trunk as the three of them stood.

“I wasn’t afraid, I was just being cautious!” Kaz tried to protest, but Torra was already heading back to the transport.

“You got the package?” Freya stood in the ship’s doorway. Hype was, assumedly, already inside.

Torra nodded.

“Good. We’ve been here too long, let’s head out.”

A few moments later and their ship was in the air. With the supplies taking up most of the room in the back of the transport, the Aces were sitting in the first few rows.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Torra leaned back in her seat.

“I think you and I have a very different definition of fun, kid.” Griff leaned against the wall.

“The girl is right, I thought it was fun - it’s not my fault you’re such a germaphobe or whatever - ”

“Shut your mouth, Hype.”

“We have four TIEs headed right at us. This might get rough,” Freya called out from her seat at the controls, already banking the transport hard to the left.

“Come on, we’ve been getting away from them for weeks! It’s not like we’re still stuck on the ground or anything, how hard can it be?” Torra leaned forward to watch.

They started shooting.

“Watch the supplies!” Freya shouted. Everything was secured down, but they hadn’t counted on this kind of flying, and they couldn’t afford for any of it to get damaged.

Griff and Bo jumped towards the crates immediately, checking the ties securing them and tightening any that they could. Kaz was barely a step behind them.

Torra had leaped towards the controls to help Freya where she could. Hype was…somewhere between, shrieking as the ship rolled to avoid the TIEs’ weapons.

“I’m trying to concentrate, keep it down back there if you’re not going to be helpful!” Freya complained. The Colossus was close by, but they couldn’t land like this.

Freya looped the ship around the Colossus’ base, close enough that Kaz imagined he could almost touch the surface. All the Aces were familiar enough with the Colossus to pull off such a maneuver, but the TIE pilots weren’t. One of them crashed into the surface.

The lessened fire on their ship from only three TIEs was enough that they could risk a landing. Freya pulled the ship around towards the open hangar bay, angling sideways just enough to land as Torra reached for the thrusters and landing gear.

The hangar door closed securely behind them, and the six pilots felt the familiar jolt as the Colossus entered hyperspace. Only then did they stand to leave as the ship’s door opened.

Yeager was waiting just outside with Bucket. “Good to see you’re all back in one piece.”

“The supplies should be, too,” Kaz offered.

“Good. Let’s get everything unloaded.”

As they waited outside for Freya to release the ties holding down the boxes, a quiet sniffle filtered through Bo’s mask.

“I loaded most of this myself, I don’t need to stick around and help unload everything, too.” Griff was reaching for his helmet and storming off before he finished talking.

“Uh…is there something I missed?” Yeager looked to Kaz, raising an eyebrow.

“I actually have more questions than answers, so I - no, no, you didn’t miss anything important, Yeager, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't even know what this is about, I had no plan when I started writing it, it just sort of...happened. Is it good? Probably not. Is there a need for more fic in the tags of most of the Aces? Yes. So, here we are. Enjoy!  
> (This is apparently the 66th work in the Resistance tag, and as someone who usually sticks to prequel-era stuff, yikes.)


End file.
